L is for Letters
by dwennie
Summary: Each member of team one writes a letter to their fallen teammate. Spoilers for 3.01.
1. Jules

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I plan on writing a letter from each teammate's point of view, including Lou's. Basically, each chapter can stand on it's own if you'd like. Feedback is love and is muy appreciated :)**

**First up, Jules.**

* * *

Dear Lou,

Team one hasn't been the same since you left us. Everyone can feel it, but no one says anything.

That day is still so clear in my mind. It started off as just a routine call, Spike dismantles a bomb and we go back home. But I guess fate had a different plan for us.

That moment you told us, my world was turned upside down. And when Sam gave us his words of wisdom, I felt even worse. Of course I know the risks of the job, the whole team does. But all the training and preparation they give you can't prepare you for that moment. The moment when your team breaks apart, never to be the same again. And Spike, poor Spike. It hit him the hardest. You guys were best friends, and he feels like he failed you. It hurts to see him so disheartened, when he should know there was nothing more he could do. I'll try to help him understand.

We joined the team together. When I went through all the extra training for rookies, I went through it all with you beside me. My team one always had you on it, Lou. Without you, everything feels wrong.

We miss you so much, Lou. I see the team trying to hide it, but beneath the "I'm fines" and the forced smiles, I can see the grief, raw and powerful. You know how we are with this emotional stuff. We feel weak when we admit we're upset.

I wish something had happened differently. That something we had done or said could have changed that day's outcome. We won't stop blaming ourselves for what happened, you know that. In our minds, it was something we did that turned the day for the worse. But I'll try to let the guilt go, Lou. I know you would want me to. You would want us to move on and accept our new teammate with open arms. I'm not lying when I say I tried.

Leah Kerns is filling your spot now. She's a good team member; I just wish she was joining under different circumstances. I think I'll like her. She said not to hate her for joining the way she did. I know she's right, but it's hard. I wear the band she gave us everyday at work. She was right, it really does help. She's from the Fire Department, and she said she's lost team members before. But I don't think she's ever lost family in the line of duty.

Because that's what you are to me. You're like my brother. I knew I could always count on you. The hole you left will eventually scar over, but it won't ever fade away.

I guess it's getting easier to cope now. When I think of you now, sometimes I can smile. Now, I can remember some of the good times we've had over the years.

I can remember that April Fool's Day a few years ago, when you and Spike put cream cheese in our vests before training. We were practicing tactical entry, and when Ed took down the "subject", he covered himself and the Sarge in cream cheese. I laughed so hard I feel down, and then I was covered in cream cheese, too. Wordy was the only who managed to get out cream cheese-free. At least, until we had a cream cheese fight. It took hours to get it all off ourselves. Those were the good old days, Lou. Then, it was easier to laugh and joke with everyone else. That was before everything felt forced.

You've made me realize things, too. The entire team knows about my previous relationship with Sam, and how I ended it to come back to the team. But with you gone, you've made me realize just how delicate life is. I still love Sam, and I know every call could be someone on the team's last. I don't know what to do, I can't have both. But I can't choose between Sam and the team. For once, I don't know what you would want me to do. We never talked about something like this. Whatever choice I end up making, I hope you approve. But if that's too hard, I hope you can accept it at least.

I miss you, Lou, more than you will ever know. I hope wherever you are, you're happy. Maybe someday we'll see each other again, but I don't know how this stuff works. I hope team one continues to make you proud. You sure made us proud.

We will never forget you, Lewis Young.

_Jules Callaghan_

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Sam

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I write each letter. Next up, Greg. Feedback is love! :)**

**This one's from Sam.**

* * *

Dear Lou,

I haven't known you as long as the others, but you were still like a brother to me. You meant as much – if not more – to me than my friends from the army. I know I was just the annoying rookie, but you accepted me with open arms. I appreciated that, more than you'll ever know.

When I found out you were standing on a landmine, I knew it was over. I couldn't keep pretending there was hope when I knew there wasn't. It still hurt just as much when it finally went off. When I came back from Kandahar, I never thought I would have to deal with them again. Too bad I was wrong.

I regret not having more time with you. You were a great teammate and a better person. You could make me laugh and pick me up when I was down. You could pick the entire team up after a bad day. I know that that's something I could never do. I wish that I'd had the time to get to know you better. Before you were gone, you and Spike told me so many great stories from weekends, holidays and days off. Now, it seems like no one wants to say your name out loud. No one wants to bring up that painful memory.

I remember when I first joined the team, you were always there for me. You helped me get used to the differences between the SRU and Afghanistan. In a way, you were the reason I could succeed in this job. When I was learning to negotiate, it was you and the Sarge that stuck with me the most. You helped me adjust to the change of pace, and you taught me never to give up on myself. It's a lesson people tried to teach me years ago, but it was you that made me realize it was true.

Losing a friend was something I'd hoped I'd left behind in Afghanistan. I know that the job has risks, but after all this time I'd managed to fool myself into thinking that nothing would happen to _us_. I allowed myself to be lulled into a false sense of security, even after Jules was shot. I convinced myself that no matter how bad things looked, we would always get out alright. Looking back, it was a foolish thought. No matter where you turn, there will always be danger.

With you gone, I've realized now how much I want to be with Jules. It's a blessing and a curse; we had something good while it lasted, but she put the team first. I'm going to respect her choice. I care about her so much, but I can't make her give up her life's work. I don't even know if _I'd_ be willing to leave the team. But right now, that's not what's important. What's important is that we're there for the team; right now they need us the most.

I think you would want that.

You know Leah is taking your spot? I think she'll do all right. She a good teammate, and she gets what we're going through, to an extent. At first, I didn't think she was going to work out. But now, I think she'll be as good a team member as any of us. Even so, she isn't you. No one can replace the hole you've left.

I know from experience, things will get better. Someday, no matter how soon or how far away, we'll be able to let you go. We'll still miss you just as much, but we'll remember the good stuff and we'll be able to talk about you again. I think I'm getting to that point. After all the years I spent in the army, I've learned how to pick myself up after I lose a friend or loved one. I'm just waiting for everyone else to feel that way too. It will take time, but someday we'll be able to smile when we think of all you accomplished. You were a hero, and you always will be. God knows what we'll do without you.

We will never forget you, Lewis Young.

_Sam Braddock_

**Until next time**

* * *


	3. Greg

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own them. Or there'd be more Jules/Sam!**

**A/N: Here's the 3rd lette, written by Mr. Greg. Enjoy! Either Ed or Wordy is next, I'm still trying to decide :)**

* * *

Dear Lou,

I felt like I lost a son that day. When you joined the team, I trained you and guided you. I was a mentor to you, and all the other members that joined while I was Sargeant. You were like a son to me. So is everyone else. Maybe it's because I never got a chance to be a father to my own son. No matter how you see it, you guys were what kept me sane after failed negotiations and calls gone wrong. You guys were what inspired me to keep going.

The team is the only family I have left, and it broke my heart to lose you. It really did. In front of the team, I have to stay strong. I'm the Sargeant, it's my job to hold us together and pick us up when we have a bad day.

But when I got home at the end of the day, I almost lost control. I almost slipped back into the darkness that Eddie saved me from all those years ago. I think you know what I'm talking about, Lou. There was a case of unopened beer in my refrigerator. I wanted to drink it all, just to hide the feelings I was having. But then your face floated into my mind, with the faces of the rest of the team. When I went to bed, the case was still unopened. I knew you wouldn't have wanted that. I couldn't let the team down. I couldn't let _you_ down. That case is in the dumpster now. It's better that way.

I visited your parents after you left us. I tried my hardest to make it easier for them. Then they told me you had called, right before it happened. I'm a trained negotiator, but I've never been at such a loss for words. I think what I said helped a little bit, but I'm sorry I couldn't do better. I told them how you were a hero, and that you saved a building full of kids. I couldn't be more proud of you. You saved so many lives that day, and that's what the job is all about.

That's always been the worst part of the job. No Sargeant wants to make that visit.

I've lost teammates before. If you've been with the SRU as long as I have, it's just about unavoidable. With you, it was different. I think it was because when you joined with Jules, team one started to feel like family. Then when Spike joined, the feeling was undeniable. Team one became my family, and now it's been destroyed like a bomb that blew up a building.

I can't erase the guilt, though. _I _was in charge; _I _was the one that sent you out to your death. It's my fault, no one else's. I'm so sorry, Lou. If I could go back in time and change something, _anything_ that would change what happened to you, I would have. You were a good cop and a good friend. You didn't deserve that.

The team isn't the same anymore. Spike is quieter, Jules laughs less, Sam snaps more, Eddie is even more serious, and Wordy is moodier. I'm trying not to show any changes, but I don't think its working. Then there's Leah. Spike and Jules really seemed to have it in for her at first. I think Jules has cooled down a bit, but Spike still seems to want her out, out, out. I think he'll come around eventually. He knows you would want him to welcome her. I can't help but think that she'll never feel like part of the family. I hope I'm wrong, though, it's not her fault that she's joining the team this way. I think Ed and Wordy have accepted her the most.

I know how long the road to recovery is. I can't help but feel that this time, the road will be longer. It's harder losing family than it is to lose a friend. But I'll hind my true feelings and pick the team up and put them back together. I'll pretend it doesn't hurt, even when it hurts so much it's like a knife in my gut. Just like when the explosion first went off.

It's hard, losing you. The team's trying to hide their feelings, but they can't hide them from me. They forget that I'm trained to read people. I'm going to let them be, and hope they'll come to terms with it by themselves. I'm still trying to, too.

We will never forget you, Lewis Young.

_Greg Parker_

* * *

**Until next time. Reviews are love ;)**


	4. Wordy

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again?**

**A/N: Yes, the next letter is from Wordy. Next is going to be Ed, then Spike, and Lou's letter will be the grand finale. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best.**

* * *

Dear Lou,

I can't believe I'm never going to see you again. Everyday I go to work expecting to see your smiling face, but then I remember. Everyday I wish that Spike had found a way to diffuse that landmine. But I know it was impossible. I didn't want to believe what Sam told us, but I had no choice. That SOB that set those landmines deserved way worse than a self-inflicted heart attack. If he were still alive, I don't even know what I would want to do to him. It's probably better that way.

I'm a little worried about how Jules took it, to be honest. It was hardest on Spike, but he's tough. I think he's getting over it better than I thought he was going to. But as for Jules, I don't even know what's going on with her. I've never seen her break down like that. Not even after the toughest calls. She could always pick herself and get back in the game. But ever since she ended things with Sam, she's been a bit different. He has too, now that I think about it. It breaks my heart to see her like this. I hope they can fix things, and soon. I know she won't talk to anyone, she doesn't want to admit weakness to us and none of her family lives in the Province. She'll be okay eventually, though. She's a tough one.

I won't try to say it hasn't been incredible hard on me, but I had Shelley for support. I love her so much – she misses you almost as much as we do, Lou. When I'm alone with her, I can let loose and cry. She understands me so well; she knows how hard this is for me. The last time we lost a teammate, she was there every step of the way. That was before your time, before we were a real family. Shelley gets me so well that she knows this time it's different. It's not a stretch to say that Shelley is the main thing that keeps me going now. Soon enough I'll be able to stand on my own two feet.

When I'm with the team, though, I have to stay strong. We've been shattered, but one day we'll be able to remember you without the pain. You've made such a positive impact on all our lives, and you were an invaluable teammate. I would put my life in your hands without a second thought. You made us all proud, and we'll be feeling your loss for a long time yet. We're like a bridge; we rely on each other to stay strong and supportive. Right now, the bridge is in repairs, but we'll be as strong as ever someday.

I have to stay strong for the kids, too. We've told them what happened, but they're so young. They don't really understand the concept of death, so I act the way I always have in front of them. They miss you, but they aren't old enough to understand the full meaning of your death. Just by being there, they're helping me get through this.

I think I've accepted Leah as your replacement, I just hope the rest of the team can too. She can't help how she joins the team, and the worse off she is, the longer it will take for us to recover. Leah's trying to help, when she gave us the wristbands with your badge number on them, I think that's when I decided that she would work out. Spike and Jules are having the hardest time accepting her, I can tell. I think it's because they're the ones that took your loss the hardest. They'll come around, that's what I told Leah.

Wherever you are, I hope you're at peace and happy now. You saved so many lives during your time with us, you made everyone so proud. You deserve to spend the rest of eternity in peace. I'd like to think that someday we'll see you again.

We will never forget you, Lewis Young.

_Kevin Wordsworth_

_

* * *

_

**Next letter coming soon :)**


	5. Ed

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I never will. Darn it all.**

**We're getting down to the final letters, after this one all that's left is Spike and then Lou. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!**

**This one is from Mr. Ed Lane. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dear Lou,

The team isn't the same. Ever since you left us, it's like a dark cloud has been hanging over us. If anyone were to ask me how I was feeling, I'd say fine. I'm team leader, I'm sierra one. I _have_ to be fine, for the team and my family. You'll be the only one to know that I'm not fine, not at all. It's been several weeks, but it hasn't been getting easier. Maybe if I felt like I could tell someone how I was feeling, I would feel better.

But I can't, I just can't.

I have to appear strong, even if I have to fake it all day. By now, I've perfected the act of everything going well. Sometimes, I wish I could confide my emotions to someone, _anyone_. Even if it's not true, I feel like if I show weakness, the entire team will lose focus, lose confidence. I can't let that happen to them, Lou. We miss you too much; I can't put any more burdens on them. They don't deserve that, and neither do you.

Since you left, I've been spending a lot less time with Sophie and Clark. They know what happened, and they've done their best to support me, but I can't face them. By the time I get home, the façade is too exhausting. It's not your fault; it's no one's but my own. My job is a part of my life I try to keep as far from my family as I can. Unfortunately, my job is almost my whole life. I just want to protect them from the messy aspects of humanity. I wish it didn't have to be that way, but I can't see any other options.

I have to admit, I feel responsible for what happened that terrible day. It was my job to visit the subject, and he ended his own life before we got enough out of him. If things had gone differently, maybe you'd still be with us. We could have found out something, either about the landmines or his accomplice in time to warn you. It's no one's fault but my own, Sam and Wordy were busy searching the subject's house. It was _my_ job to talk to the subject, and I failed. I'm so sorry, Lou.

Leah's growing on me, to tell the truth. At first, I didn't think she was going to work out, but I've changed my mind since we got back from the first call she went on with us. She's great; she's a great team member. But she isn't family, not like you. I've accepted her, but that doesn't mean she'll ever be family. You and Spike used to be the dynamic duo; you were brothers in all but blood. You two were the life and soul of Team One, but ever since you left us Spike hasn't been the same. And to think that we almost lost the Sarge the other day, too... I don't agree with what Jules did, but I know where she was coming from. She hasn't been the same either, but she's coming around, she just needs some time.

Honestly, I'm a little worried about Spike. He's a lot shorter with everyone, especially with Leah. There are times when he seems like he's back to normal, and there are times when he seems just as down as the first day. I just wish I knew what to say to heal his pain. Even if it's not me, I wish that someone could help heal his soul.

I offered to go with the Boss to your parent's place, but he refused. It's what he hates most about the job. Breaking the worst news to families and friends, knowing that once they hear what you have to say their worlds will never be quite the same. Even once many years pass, their souls will still feel that gaping hole that their loved one left with their absence.

We honour your memory, Lou. You did a great thing that day, you saved all those kids from a terrible ordeal. We're just sorry you had to make the ultimate sacrifice. We miss you so much, and one day we'll be able to smile and laugh about all the good times we had as a team and as a family. One day, however close or far off, we'll feel better again.

We will never forget you, Lewis Young

_Ed Lane_

* * *

**We're almost done! :)**


	6. Spike

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

**It's close to the end, only one more letter left after this one. R&R please! :)**

* * *

Dear Lou,

Not a day goes by where I don't think about what could have happened had things gone differently. The water transfer _would_ have worked; I don't care what anyone else said. _I'm_ the one with the most bomb experience, just because Sam had seen landmines in Afghanistan didn't mean that he knew everything about them. I just wish you had believed me and let me try. I know why you lifted your foot, it was to protect me. I still wish that you had let me try. I didn't care about the risk; the risk comes with the job. I just wanted you and I to go back home like we did everyday before.

It was my fault you were out there in the first place. I knew I shouldn't have let you go out there; I knew there was a reason my gut was telling me to make you wait for me to get there. When you first told us, I was in denial. There was no way something as horrible as this could have happened to my best friend, to my brother.

We _were_ brothers, Lou. You've said it many times; we were brothers in all but blood. I heard Ed and Jules call us the dynamic duo more than once. I miss having my partner in crime around; it just doesn't feel right without you here. Without you, I just don't feel whole. It's like I'm walking around without my left leg, it doesn't feel right. You were more than a teammate, to me and everyone else. You were family, and family keeps you going.

Leah isn't family. Maybe it's just because she's taking your spot, but I can't seem to accept her presence on the team. Don't get me wrong, she's a decent person, but I can't see her filling your spot. I can't help it; I _do_ hate her for taking your place. I know you would want me to accept her, but it's hard. I feel better knowing that I can wear you on my wrist. That's just about the only thing she's done that I can accept.

Even now, sometimes I come into headquarters and I expect to see you there, smiling your smile. But then I get to the hall, and I see the picture again. The picture of you, with the caption saying that you gave the ultimate sacrifice to protect and serve. It still gives me the same punch in the gut when I realize you're not there. Each time it's a brutal reminder that you'll never walk through those doors with me again.

I remember that time I was on fire in the forest. You burned your hands trying to help me, and we were sent to the hospital together. I remember when we got back to headquarters, I tried lifting my bag and I winced when it hit my back. You took my bag for me, even though your hands were bandaged up and your bag was already on one shoulder. I'll never forget that, you have no idea how grateful I was. It's the little things that stick in my mind the most.

I've heard whispers from the rest of the team, they've said that I've changed, I'm different. It's true, even I've noticed that I've changed. I crack less jokes, I spend less time with the team when we're off duty. I know they worry about me, especially the Sarge and Jules. I know it's just because they care, but I wish that they wouldn't. Right now, I just want to be alone with my thoughts.

The team keeps trying to help, they keep setting themselves up. Usually, I would be all over them, cracking jokes left and right. Without you around, though, I can't seem to do it anymore. It used to be something we did together, and it feels wrong now. They keep inviting me places on the weekends, and I keep turning them down. I feel a little bad about it, but when I'm not on duty I can grieve you properly. I was closest to you since day 1, and after all these years it's hard to say goodbye.

I still haven't called Bridget. I really do like her, but she deserves someone better than me right now. I would be a terrible date, I can hardly focus on one thing for more than 10 minutes. You have no idea how hard it is to stay focus on calls now, but I manage somehow. There's no way I'm going to let our team down. Once the holes you left have closed, I think I'll call her.

In time, I know things will get better. I just don't know how much time it's going to take. The pain I've felt since you left is still raw, but it's slowly healing. I can keep my head up higher, I can remember you without crying sometimes. Time is the only medicine I've ever trusted completely. Over time, everything eventually fades.

You made me so proud, Lou. You were so selfless out there, and you diffused your first bomb. I just wish the result could have been less tragic. You were always so focused on the job, and you never let your emotions get in the way. I can't count how many times your insight saved a subject's life. I can't count how many times you've saved _my_ life.

I'm going to try to move on one day. I know you would want me to go on with my life, but right now it's so hard. I'll try, I promise. The dead don't need to be troubled with the problems of the living. I hope wherever you are, you're at peace. One day, we'll be brothers again.

We will never forget you, Lewis Young.

_Spike Scarlatti_

_

* * *

_

**Lou's letter coming soon!**


	7. Lou

**This is the end of the road! Lou's letter is up and ready to go. Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed this story, I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. :)I hope that Lou's letter comes across the way I meant it to.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Dear Ed, Jules, Sam, Sarge, Spike, and Wordy,

I don't go a day without missing you, but I wish you wouldn't miss me so much. I've left you now, and it's time for you to move on with your lives. That doesn't mean I want you to forget about the family we had, but I want you to embrace the future, and let the past be the past. Thinking about how you could have changed the events that day won't do you any good, and there was nothing any of you could have done anyways.

What hurts me now is the blame you keep putting on yourselves. It was my choice to go diffuse the bomb, and if I hadn't gone out there, it would have brought down the building and the kids with it. In all honesty, it was solely rotten luck that caused me to step on that landmine, but I had a job to do, and that job is to save lives. I have no regrets going out there.

I hope you all know how much you mean to me. You were what held me together on bad days; you were what kept me going everyday. I feel blessed that I had the luck of knowing you for so long. Every time one of you shone, I felt so much pride. If I could do it all over without ever meeting you, I wouldn't have done it, not for an instant. No matter how long my life would have been, it wouldn't have been worth living without the team.

Right now, I want what's best for you guys. That means I want you to fully accept Leah as your new teammate. I've seen her work, she's an incredible team member, and she truly cares about all of you. Just remember that she's the rookie now, and don't hate her for her mistakes. Every one of us was the rookie once, and we all made mistakes at one point. I say it's high time to haze her; putting cream cheese in her vest is a classic. Make her feel welcome, because she deserves it.

Jules, my dear, sweet Jules. You are the little sister I never had. Ever since we joined the team together, I loved you like a sister. I was so proud of you when you went above and beyond to save Tasha and Penny's lives; you were incredible out there. You have no idea how worried I was when you were shot, I could barely finish the call I was so worried. I'm just so thankful that you were okay.

I can't express how glad I am that you were in my life, I really can't. Whatever choices you make in the future, I hope you know that I will always support you, as long as you're not doing anything that would harm you. You're the toughest girl I ever knew, and the SRU is incredibly lucky to have you.

Keep your head up high, and I hope you know how wonderful you really are.

Sam, the Samtastic rookie. I wish that I had gotten to know you better, too, but what can you do? I'm incredibly glad that I got some time to spend with you, anyways. Though I didn't know you as long as the rest of the guys, I knew you as the brave and selfless soul that you were. I'm so proud of how you adjusted to working with the SRU, from what I could tell it was a lot different than Kandahar.

Though the time that I spent with you was brief, I still love you like a brother. I hope that someday you'll figure out your dilemma. Just know that I'll be behind whatever decision you make.

Sarge, so wise and jaded. You were a father figure in my life, and you taught me everything I know about life in the SRU. You're the glue that held us together, through all the ups and downs. You were a great mentor to me, you were patient yet your expectations were always high. You made me always want to strive for improvement, and because of that I became a better teammate, a better friend and a better person.

I'm glad that you resisted the night I died. So many of my friends got into problems like that, and though I don't know what it's like first-hand, I understand better than most people do. It takes tremendous inner strength to stay clean, and I'm indescribably proud that you could.

Take care of the team like you took care of me. You were the one I could always talk to about my problems, no matter how childish they seemed. Make sure they know that it's okay to talk to someone.

Wordy, the gentlest SOB I've ever known. Your compassion and empathy for every subject and every victim was something I always admired about you. You're so devoted to Shelley and the girls, they're so lucky to have you. You are the guy that everyone counts on; the one we all go to when we need to feel better. You had the rare gift of making everything feel better.

I appreciate you accepting Leah into the team. I can't imagine how hard it would be to watch someone new take a teammate's place for good, but I'm proud of you for doing that. Leah needs to feel welcome, and you're doing that for her right now. I know she appreciates it. I'm so thankful that I had the fortune to count you among my family.

Ed, our fearless team leader. I always looked up to you, you were a shining beacon of inspiration in my life. You were the oldest brother of team one, the one everyone looked up to and still slightly feared. You're as tough as nails, you were the one who always stayed strong, no matter how hard the rest of the team had fallen. You are the support system of the team, you held us together and showed us it was going to be okay.

Don't be afraid to be a human, though. Sophie and Clark know something's wrong, and it's okay to tell them when you're hurting inside. You'd be surprised how much it helps to tell someone. I hope you know that the whole team would help you get through anything, that's what family is for.

Spike, my partner in crime, my twin brother. From the moment you joined Team One, I knew we were going to be the best of friends. You are the life of the party and the life and soul of the team. Nothing that happened that day was your fault, I chose to go out there and there was nothing you could do once I stepped on the landmine. I want you to keep moving forward, I want you to find someone to fill the gap I left in your heart.

I still smile when I think about everything we've done together. I meant it with all my heart when I said we were brothers in all but blood. I miss you so much, but it's not your job to miss me. You're strong and you're incredible in every way. I don't know what I would have done if I had never met you; the life I had before you were in it seems so dull now.

I want you to call Bridget. I know how much you like her, and she deserves someone as amazing as you. From this moment on, I want you to let go of the past and throw yourself into the present. You know I can't stand it when you're upset. You have so much going for you, you have a girl who really likes you, a robot who loves you unconditionally, and a family who's got your back every time you go out in the field. The road to recovery might be a long one, but you can get there. Wherever you go in life, I'll follow you and support you in death. I'll never forget the bond we shared.

Before I go, I have one last thing to tell you all. Don't worry about me anymore. Your lives have so much more to offer you, and the living don't need to carry the weight of the dead with them. We had a great run, but it's time for Team One to let me go. I love you all with all my heart, and I'll be watching you live your lives to the fullest. Toronto's in good hands.

One day, hopefully a long while from now, we'll see each other again. I'll be waiting for you, and one day we'll sail the winds of eternity as a family once again.

I will never forget you, Team One.

_Lewis Young_

**FIN**

* * *

**I'll miss this, it was fun to write. If you could take the time to review, I'd be very grateful. :)**


End file.
